In recent years, folk remedies have been widely used in fatigue recovery, beauty, and the recovery of human injuries, and these folk remedies are called the third medicine, which is also called alternative medicine in addition to traditional oriental medicine and western medicine.
The alternative medicine is classified into various kinds such as psychosomatic medicine, herbal medicine, diet therapy, nutritional therapy, biochemotherapy, hand therapy, alternative medical physical therapy, magnetic therapy, acupuncture, natural medicine, diagnosis and the like. Among these, chromotherapy is applied to the hand therapy, color therapy, colon therapy, cupping and the like, which belongs to the alternative medical physical therapy, wherein it has been scientifically confirmed that light affects humans, plants and animals in a form of energy according to the inherent wavelengths and frequencies of colors and thus therapeutic methods have been developed that apply the light to healthcare and therapy.
In color therapy, each color has a unique wavelength and frequency and exhibits various effects on human bodies. For example, red color releases congestion and activates the blood circulation, vermilion reduces the irritation or inflammation in the brain and arouses energy in the kidneys, green has strong therapeutic effects on the sympathetic nervous system to help the liver function and has a strong detoxifying action against pollutants, and blue as a color that calms the mind has an effect on insomnia and is also effective on asthma or respiratory diseases, muscle atrophy, digestive disorders, ulcers, thyroid dysfunction, lethargy and the like. When treating diabetes, it is known that by simply observing the orange color often, the insulin dose can be lowered.
In addition, purple has an appetite control action and thus helps to treat obesity and also has the function of relaxing cardiac activity, pink has more effect on the mental side rather than the body and increases the vibration of the body to give vitality, yellow is effective for cold treatment because it has the property of eliminating mucus secretion, and magenta that is the combination of red and purple, is known to eliminate headaches and migraines and to provide love, sympathy, and tolerance.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0084411 discloses “a light for color therapy”, in which colors for color therapy can be felt through the front surface of a body by surface light emission so that the color therapy effect can be obtained, and which is very easy and free to use in terms of interior decoration.
However, such a color therapy light has a limitation that it exerts a simple visual action effect because it just emits light.
In order to solve such a problem, recently, a lighting device is required which has not only a simple visual function but also a useful function in real life.